


Take me baby, I'm yours, for sure, for sure

by BoysWillBePups



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, but also sarcastic corey is god-tier, corey is a sarcastic little shit because i am projecting, theo is hot and liam is dopey, they're both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoysWillBePups/pseuds/BoysWillBePups
Summary: Theo makes a few changes to his look, and Liam is completely, utterly convinced that Theo is trying to kill him. Dying from simping and blue balls would be very, very embarrassing.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 14
Kudos: 131





	Take me baby, I'm yours, for sure, for sure

**Author's Note:**

> Title is courtesy of Body Confident by The Hubbards. If you're into pop-punk, check it out! I promise it's a banger, and it inspired the general vibe of this fic!

Theo was trying to kill him. Liam absolutely does not care how many times Mason tells him that he is being irrational or overdramatic, because Liam knows what he is talking about. Theo simply walks into a room, all cool and collected, and oh so smug like he always is, and Liam would verge on cardiac arrest. And Liam is pretty much completely certain that Theo knows that, because Liam will never not rise to Theo’s teasing and he will never be able to stop himself from blushing when Theo’s in one of those moods where he’s extra sweet to Liam and Liam only.

But now? Now, Liam is completely certain that Theo wants him dead, because there is absolutely no other explanation.

It starts with a Monday morning biology class. Liam and Mason are sitting on their lab benches, Mason talking about some cooking class or something that his mom wanted him to take, and Liam barely awake, slumping over while he tries to listen. Corey is in front of them, seemingly wide awake, and frantic too. He’s hastily shuffling through some of last class’ notes, looking for some answer that Kennedy, a girl that sits close to the group, asked him. Theo’s stool is still unoccupied, but Corey doesn’t really seem all too worried. The two of them had probably talked about their lab the previous night, when Theo experienced his second-ever sleepover (not including his permanent sleepover at the Dunbar-Geyers). Knowing Theo, he would probably show up with completed lab reports for both him and Corey, the wording slightly changed so Corey wouldn’t get dinged for plagiarism. 

It’s a minute to the bell when Theo walks in, somehow looking Godlike first thing in the morning. He’s wearing his leather jacket and tight black jeans, and despite his half-dead state, Liam doesn’t deny himself the temptation of staring. He takes note of how good Theo’s ass looks, and decides that today is actually a fine morning instead of a dreadful one. He stalls his once-over of Theo when he spots his full hands. 

“Oh my God, I think that you're a saint,” Liam muses, his eyes widening, “You must be a saint. You have to be, because there’s no other way anyone would ever be this good to me.”

He graciously accepts the caramel macchiato when Theo hands it to him, moaning when he takes a sip, a contented grin on his face when Theo chuckles and ruffles his hair. Liam hears Theo hand Mason and Corey their drinks --- chai tea with soy milk for Mason, and a coffee-like drink that could only rival Liam’s in sweetness for Corey-- but he is too enamoured by his caffeinated heaven to observe anything more than that.

Mrs. Daley doesn’t arrive until after the bell. She’s a new teacher, young too, and she’s still trying to master the whole job thing. She’s cool, though, and she’s young enough that she doesn’t have to pretend to understand new trends, so her classes have gotten into the habit of cutting her some slack. When Liam hears the jangling of keys and Mrs. Daley’s stressed greeting, he is prepared to look up and see her disheveled, probably holding her coffee, breakfast, and lesson plans all at once. 

Liam hadn’t even realized that he had never finished his daily divulgence of staring at Theo until he realized that Corey, Mason, and Theo were all having a conversation about this week’s upcoming pack meeting; and he had heard none of it. Liam took one look in Theo’s direction and his mouth went dry, alarm bells ringing out in his head. He glanced over at Mason for reprieve, but both Corey and Mason were wrapped up in the conversation. Theo’s attention had certainly been devoted to the conversation too, but his constant need to stay alert allowed him to detect the change in Liam’s heartbeat.

Theo’s eyes met Liam’s, and Liam’s heart refused to normalize its beating.

“Hey, Li,” Theo smiles warmly, “you alright?”

Liam stutters out a response in return, “uh, yeah, much better now thanks to the coffee.”

By now, Mrs. Daley has finally oriented herself, writing something in her usual large, loopy handwriting. Theo still looks concerned, but Liam shoots him that cute, lopsided smile, and he can’t help but reciprocate, spinning around to get ready for the lesson.

Liam’s jaw drops as soon as Theo turns around, alternating his gaze from the back of Theo’s head towards Mason. Mason just sends him a knowing smirk. ‘

Liam suddenly wishes that Theo sat behind him so that it would be less distracting. Instead, he finds that he has to sit with his legs crossed, backpack in his lap, for the rest of the period.

✿✿✿✿

During the whole ‘hunters at the school’ thing, Liam had become somewhat overprotective when it came to Mason. Mason found it ridiculous, and truthfully, Liam kind of did too. Mason was like three months older, and he had always been way smarter, but Liam just had the overwhelming instinct to protect his best friend. The overprotectiveness had birthed a new tradition, and Liam would end up walking Mason to second class, no matter how many times Liam ended up getting marked late.

As expected, when class ends Liam looks like a deer in the headlights. Liam felt a little bad, but he had ignored Theo altogether when he left the classroom, averting his eyes and dashing out. Mason couldn’t help his chuckle, shaking his head. 

Liam throws him a glare, but the deranged bewilderment never leaves his eyes. “Did you see that!?” Liam exclaims, making vague hand gestures in the direction of the biology classroom. “Did you? I- he- Mason what just happened?”

“Liam,” Mason’s voice was jokingly serious, “a little birdy told me that last night, Theo wasn’t just at Corey’s to sleep over.”

“What!? They had se-”

“Absolutely not! They did not have sex, Liam. Corey helped Theo dye his hair.” Mason giggled at the misunderstanding, knowing that Theo could probably only ever see one person that way. “Theo felt spontaneous and wanted to change his look.. And it totally didn’t have anything to do with getting a certain someone’s attention.”

Liam’s eyes lit up, a hint of jealousy shining through the hopeful, puppy-dog look. “Wait, what? Whose attention?”

Mason gave Liam a look of disbelief, reaching out to grab the door handle to his economics class. “I’ll see you at lunch, Liam.”

Lunch? Lunch!? How was Liam meant to even make it to lunch if all he could think about is how hot Theo looks with black hair and how bad Liam wants to be pulling on it until the chimera cried?

✿✿✿✿

Liam barely managed to act somewhat normal for a little while. Theo was still driving him nuts, and Liam was pretty sure that Theo was starting to put the pieces together every time Liam’s arousal could be scented in the air. It was past the point of being embarrassing; it was getting to be utterly mortifying.

It had already been nearly impossible to ignore Theo before his new hair colour, but something about Theo doing this to get someone’s attention made Liam feel something different, something borderline dangerous. And the contrast provided by the dark black made Theo’s eyes look so much greener.

Now, all Liam could ever do was stare, finding himself zoning out, looking into Theo’s eyes far more than usual. So maybe his behaviour wasn’t even a little normal, but he was trying his best, he really, really was. And he totally has it under control, right?

Well… Liam _thought_ he had it under control. 

Boygenius’ self-titled album creates a soft ambiance in Liam’s bedroom as he carelessly scrolls through Reddit. He and Theo had started doing things together more often. They were always together normally, but now they would plan to go out for lunch on the weekends or watch a TV show after school. Planning, Liam supposes, is the key difference between then and now.

The Princess and the Frog had already been selected on Disney+, but the TV’s screen is slowly greying out in preparation for its eventual activation of sleep mode. Theo had been in the washroom for half an hour, and if it weren’t for his ability to hear heartbeats, Liam would have gotten worried by now.

Liam is always exhausted after school. He thought that being a werewolf would change that, but he still finds that he falls asleep the moment that he reaches his bedroom, not waking up until dinner, at least. He turns his phone off, placing it on his chest and humming softly to _Me & My Dog_, when he forgets to fight the drooping of his eyelids.

The bathroom door slowly creaks to an opening, Theo’s silhouette made out through the blur of Liam’s eyelashes as he squints. He blinks once, shocked to see that he had been asleep for half an hour according to the clock of his phone. He looks up at Theo, ready to welcome Theo back to their very own private showing of The Princess and the Frog until he notices something different.

Theo is grinning widely, motioning at his face, “Li, what do you think?”

“I-” Liam gaped, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. 

Theo’s face grew timid, a slight blush tinging the usual tan complexion of Theo’s skin “is that a no?”

“No, no!” Liam finally yelled out, desperately trying to hide his own, much more furious blush, “It looks amazing! You look really cute- I mean cool! You look super cool.”

Theo’s smile was back in full-force, the familiar shine in his eyes that Liam loved so much. “Really? You like it?”

Liam smiles warmly, once again looking up at the slit that Theo had shaved into his right eyebrow. He wondered if Theo even knew what he was doing to him. “I really do like it.”

Theo plopped down on the bed, laying his face in the comforter and cuddling into it in preparation for the movie. Liam starts scratching Theo’s head, Theo melting into it with a groan. Liam giggles when he sees Theo’s eyes roll to the back of his head, drooping closed the longer that Liam scratched. 

Liam opened Disney+ and turned on the movie, and he honestly didn’t even care that Theo would probably fall asleep before Prince Naveen was even introduced. 

He couldn’t even be sad about having to sing Friends on the Other Side on his own, because he, too, ended up falling asleep, waking up in Theo’s arms hours later.

✿✿✿✿

The final nail in Liam’s coffin —which was turning out to be made of two different materials— happened at the weekly pack meeting. Can coffins be made out of two different materials? The inside isn’t wood, right? Anyways, Liam was finding himself in a coffin made of simping and teenage horniness.

It was a Friday, and Theo and Liam had gotten into the habit of baking together on Friday nights before binging some cheesy TV show. He’d never admit it, but Liam has always been a complete mess in the kitchen, much to Jenna’s chagrin. Theo, on the other hand, was a complete whiz. His cooking and baking skills were off the charts, which Liam still couldn’t really wrap his head around considering the fact that Theo mentioned the Doctors only ever providing him with microwave meals. 

Liam was a terrible chef, but he still agreed when Theo suggested having a weekly baking thing (because it’s definitely not a date, right?). Theo quickly realized that Liam was sort of helpless, but he just took that as an opportunity to teach Liam how to bake. At first, the teasing bothered Liam, but eventually, he learned to ignore it. Or, more accurately, Liam loved the way that it felt when Theo would cup Liam’s hand to help him measure out flour, or mix funfetti cupcake batter, and that definitely outweighed Theo’s playful teasing.

Today was turning out to be kind of different. The Pack meeting, which would usually be held on Thursday, had to be rescheduled because Scott had to talk with an overseas pack member or something. Theo, with his stupidly charming grin and the slightly disappointed glint in his eye, told Liam that he had to leave right after school to meet Derek about something. Liam was admittedly disappointed, but he had learned to read Theo enough to know that he was disappointed too, and in a weird way, that kind of made it better. 

Theo left in his truck as soon as the bell rang out, and Liam was quick to ask Mason if he could go home with him and Corey after lacrosse practice. Mason could see the visible worry that Liam was emitting, and tried to crack some jokes to lighten the mood. 

“Liam, Liam, why do the French only eat one egg for breakfast?”

“Uhh,” Having been lost in thought, Liam didn’t really understand the question, “I dunno.”

“Because one egg is un oeuf.” Mason was visibly trying to hold in laughter. Corey let out a shocked giggle, playfully smacking Mason’s shoulder. 

“What?” Liam furrowed his brow.

“Un oeuf? Like ‘one egg’ in French?” Mason responded, his laughter dissipating.

“Oh.” Liam snickered, shaking his head, “dude, you knew I wouldn’t get that. I got a D in French last year.”

Mason just shook his head, patting Corey and Liam on the shoulder. “I’ll be in the bleachers, meet me in the parking lot after practice.”

Liam still couldn’t get Theo’s meeting with Derek off his mind. He thought it was a little strange, especially considering Theo had been so vague about it. Theo pretty much always told Liam about stuff that went on between him and the pack, but he eventually figured that he should just let it go. If Theo needed him, he’d call, right? Okay, maybe he wouldn’t considering he could probably make #5 on a list of the most stubborn people ever born, but Liam knew for certain that Theo would tell him about the meeting if he felt like it.

Practice was mostly uneventful. Liam did some super dramatic moves just to be a show-off, and surprisingly, Corey was getting much better at keeping goal. Nothing really happened other than their millions of laps around the field followed by a bunch of drills that they do every practice. Mason was waiting in the car, Bleachers blasting on the car radio by the time Corey and Liam were showered and dressed.

Corey gave Mason a look of disbelief, “Seriously? Are we really listening to the _Love, Simon_ soundtrack again?”

“Yes, we are!” Mason chuckled, “And we will listen to it every day until I feel like I’m in a coming-of-age movie.”

Both Corey and Liam responded at the same time, causing Mason to just laugh harder.

“But you’re already out of the closet!”

“Dude, we practically live in a horror movie!”

Corey and Liam share disapproving looks, both of them unable to mask their obvious fondness, and before anyone can say anything else, Mason is blasting the radio.

“Rollercoaster, I don’t say no!”

The car fills with laughter before two more voices start to scream along.

Of course, Liam couldn’t just play video games and wait around without Theo. Call of Duty or Fall Guys or whatever they were playing that Liam couldn’t really remember ended up going ignored by him, as he shamelessly grinned like an idiot at the screen of his phone mid-game. 

“I love you Li, but we have lost like five whole games because you’re too busy texting your boyfriend,” Mason whines as they lose the aforementioned fifth game, “if you’re going to continue your phone-flirting can we at least play Mario kart or something? At least then I can kick your ass.” 

Liam gaped, looking towards Corey for some sort of defense and only getting a snicker in response.  
Damn Corey and damn Corey and Theo being best friends, they were growing to be too much alike, and only in the worst, pain-in-Liam’s-ass ways. “I am not flirting with Theo, and I’m- he and I- we’re not dating.”

“Are you- are you serious, Liam?” Corey chuckles again, visibly trying to hold in further, hysterical laughter. “If you too aren’t dating then neither are me and Mason.” Corey really can’t help the bubble of laughter that overcomes him, the whole situation seems hilarious. 

Mason smiles, a sworn fondness on his face as he watches Corey’s calm down from his giggle-high. Liam spots a familiar endearment in Mason’s eyes that he has seen in the eyes of someone else, but he tries to push that thought down as far as he possibly can.

“You both just need to pull your heads out of your asses,” Mason summarizes, nodding as if he is agreeing with himself.

“What?” Liam asks, once again dumbfounded and confused.

“No, Mason’s totally right,” Corey confirms, wiping a tear of laughter from under his eyes, “you’re too oblivious, and he’s too scared of hurting you to say anything. Maybe if you quit being Nolan-levels of naive and he quit it with his martyr complex then the two of you would have been dating months ago. It’s getting seriously pathetic to hear him gush about you and then follow it up with ‘but Liam deserves someone good’.”

Liam doesn’t even think that his brain has the capacity to even try to begin to dissect that, so he does what he knows best and deflects. “We can play Mario Kart, but we all know that I’m going to wipe the floor with both of you.”

Corey sighs, and Mason just shakes his head with a knowing look. 

“Fine, but I’ll beat you even with my eyes closed. In fact, I’ll play as Donkey Kong to make it easy on you, Li.”

Liam snorts, grabbing the controller as Mason boots up the game.

“And just so you know, Corey and I could totally be 100 levels of sappy right now, but the two of us possess… Hmm, what’s the word I’m looking for?”

“Self-control?” Corey supplies.

“Precisely.”

Liam just blushes to his ears, selecting Yoshi and customizing his car to ensure that he beats the smug smiles off of both Corey and Mason’s faces.

The three of them lose track of time, one tournament of Mario Kart having turned into four, with time for minigames in between. Liam gets made fun of because his favourite course is Coconut Mall, and Corey shows the two of them this TikTok creator who guesses people’s kinks based on their favourite Mario Kart circuit. And no, Liam is **not** into humiliation… At least he doesn’t think he is, but honestly, maybe if Theo asked... The 7 o’clock pack meeting goes forgotten until 7:10, and the three of them fervently rush around to get there.

And yes, Mason did try to play the soundtrack to _Love, Simon_ again. 

Liam bolts from the car like an overexcited golden retriever at a dog park ( _no pun intended_ ), practically running towards Scott’s front door. He doesn’t bother knocking before eagerly pushing the door open, nearly knocking Scott over. He says a quick ‘hello’ to Scott, then Malia, kira, and Lydia, who are sitting in a circle near the front door doing something that Liam’s fairly certain is cult-related. Before he even sees Theo, he smells him, and then he hears him, Theo’s facing the corner, where Derek stands, laughing at something he said. Liam makes a B-line straight to them, barely sparing Stiles and Isaac a wave. Wait.. Isaac? That’s something for Liam to have explained to him later.

He overhears an exchange between them, but he ignores it completely. 

“That one’s Liam, he’s the leader of the Puppy Pack, aka the angry puppy.”

“Angry? I can practically see his tail wagging, I’m surprised he hasn’t full-shifted by accident.”

Stiles chuckles, pointing towards Theo. “You’ll see why in a second.”

Derek is leaning back on the wall, his leg propped up and his arms crossed in front of him. Theo is standing in front of him, Liam recognizing from his posture that he’s slightly on guard, still not completely comfortable with the pack. Most of them have a mutual feeling towards him anyways, Liam supposes, but he does wish that Theo would let himself chill around them for once. 

Liam’s smile is easy, and completely subconscious, giddy to see Theo after a mere 4 hours away from him. He stands next to Theo, just barely in his field of vision from where Theo’s eyes had been fixed on Derek, and Liam sends a timid wave at Derek before directing an equally timid “hey” at Theo.

Theo turns, grinning at Liam, his excitement wholeheartedly matching the beta’s even though he would rather go back to hell than ever admit it. Liam’s okay with him not admitting it, though, because Theo, calculating as ever, lets his chemosignals slip for only a mere moment, and Liam knows everything that he needs to. Communication is hard, and verbal and visual expression are not Theo’s forte at all, but he’s trying, honestly.

Liam is about to start talking a mile a minute about his day and lacrosse practice and video games, but all that comes out is a pathetic squeak when he looks at Theo. He reaches up and grabs Theo by the collar of his leather jacket, hastily dragging him in the direction of the door and desperately, desperately trying to mask his chemosignals. Theo is stunned, but Derek looks as if this is exactly what he expected. Liam pauses for a second before getting to the door, his hand remaining on Theo’s collar as he uses the other hand to point towards Derek, then Theo. “You did this?”

Derek snorts, but he nods nonetheless. “I did. He couldn’t decide between a tattoo or the piercings, but I told him that he should start with something small.” Derek finishes with a wink.

“Thank you.” Liam doesn't even bother with individual goodbyes. “I- uh- we have to go. I’ll see you guys! Someone fill us in!”

Liam hears Stiles chuckle, with a “see?” before he’s grabbing the handle of the front door and slamming it behind them.

Liam tightens his grip on Theo’s collar when he feels him trying to wriggle away, completely ignoring his protests and jabs. Liam drags Theo until he can forcefully push him up against the door of Theo’s truck, knocking the wind from Theo’s lungs. 

Liam doesn’t even think, just crashes his lips into Theo’s. He is violently crashing his lips into Theo’s, and when Theo kisses back he sees fireworks and feels butterflies, and all that other shit that they talk about in romantic comedies. It feels amazing, and warm, and loving, and hot, and Liam’s only done it once, but he knows that he’s already addicted. He deepens the kiss, and the two of them move in harmony until Liam has to come up for air. He pants, not daring to move his eyes away from Theo for even a second. 

Now, Theo’s lips are swollen, and they’re the most beautiful shade of pink that Liam thinks he’s ever seen in his life. Theo’s new ear piercing and nose ring are the cherries on top, and Liam finally pieces together what Derek and Theo’s “meeting” must have been about.

Liam is so turned on and frustrated that his brain is barely even computing information. “You’re so hot.”

Theo laughs, a real, genuine laugh, “well, thanks.”

“Wait, I’m not finished.” Liam responds, determined, “you are so, so hot, like devastatingly hot, but you’re not just hot. You’re also smart, and you’re funny, and you can be a real smug asshole sometimes and it really gets on my nerves. But sometimes you’re so nice that it hurts and I just have to wonder how you managed to change who you were after 17 years of people using you and manipulating you.” 

Theo smiles, stepping closer, desperately needing to crowd Liam’s space, “You’re not too bad yourself.”

Liam laughs, glad that the tension has been broken, “see? Smug asshole.”

Theo laughs in return, touching his forehead to Liam’s.

“What I’m trying to say,” Liam starts, his eyelashes fluttering as he looks from Theo’s eyes to his lips, “is that I should have done this so much earlier.”

And suddenly they're kissing again, but it’s not full of lust or spontaneity or urgency like the last one, it’s soft, and slow, and tender, and yet Liam doesn’t think that he would ever be able to come to prefer one to the other. There’s no panting or gasping when they pull away, but both of them have the dopiest smiles on their faces, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Want to get out of here? It’s not too late to pick up baking supplies from Target.”

“I think that right now, I would want nothing more.”

The dopey smiles never really do go away, Liam’s pretty sure that it was still on his face when he fell asleep that night, in Theo’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback and comments are always welcome <3


End file.
